


Worst Cooks of Eos

by SophiaHoppia



Series: FFXV week 4 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, set during brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Set during brotherhood era. Noctis wants to bake a birthday cake for Prompto and Ignis tries his best to help him. It seems like a lost cause, though.





	Worst Cooks of Eos

**Author's Note:**

> [FFXV week 2017](http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4), first prompt!  
>  Thanks at [Belli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabyCrow) for beta-reading!

"Come on, Iggy. You have to explain it better!" Noctis whined as he looked at the burnt, black sorry excuse of a cake sitting on the counter of his apartment kitchen.  
"I _did_ explain it well enough, Your Highness."  
The way Ignis emphasized the other's title showed how worn out his nerves had been by now, "It’s just you who has to follow my instructions better!"  
"I did everything exactly the way you told me to!" the prince retorted stubbornly.  
"No, you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have produced something like... _this_!" he pointed towards the black mass, wrinkling his nose slightly disgusted. The prince growled angrily before they both simultaneously turned around and almost shouted, "Gladio!"  
"Oh, no, no, no," the man on the couch answered without looking up from his novel, "leave me out of this. This is _your_ lover's quarrel."  
"It is _not_ a lover's quarrel, Gladiolus," the counselor corrected him at once.  
"My full name? Ouch. Really, leave me out of this! I don't wanna fight with you guys."  
The adviser sighed and turned back to his prince, "Why can't you agree to me baking the cake in your stead?"  
"No!" Noctis protested immediately, "It's Prom's birthday tomorrow! And as his boyfriend I want to surprise him with a self-made cake!"  
"You do realize _I'm_ his boyfriend as well?"  
"But you're cooking and baking all the time! That wouldn't be a surprise at all!"  
Ignis pinched the bridge of his nose. He got where Noct was coming from. His sentiment was clear and he totally understood. Though after not one, but two messed up cakes, there wasn’t much patience left. He couldn't even tell _what_ went wrong. Noctis simply must completely lack any affinity for cooking or baking.  
"Okay, one last time. If this goes wrong again, it's not my fault," he still gave in, though.  
"Thanks, Iggy!" as Noctis happily beamed at him, Ignis couldn't contain a smile and placed a fond little kiss onto his forehead.

Leaving the kitchen for only a short moment to use the bathroom, Ignis felt like this time Noctis would manage to finish a presentable cake. But the sudden scream that reached him even over there, promised nothing good. He went back to the kitchen as fast as he could, only to wish he hadn't.  
He was greeted by the sight of a white Noctis. White from the flour not only covering him, but almost the whole kitchen. Gladio had put down his book and couldn't stop laughing. If Ignis wouldn’t have thought about the much time this would take to clean everything up, he'd probably find it hilarious, too, and join them laughing.  
Noctis looked at him helplessly, "Ignis, I swear. I don't know how this happened. I did everything according to your plan!"  
The counselor couldn't take this anymore, "By the love of the Six, Noct! Even the worst cooks of Eos are better than you! And _YES_ , I know this statement is a contradiction in itself."  
"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Noctis defended himself.  
"Certainly. If Your Highness says so. Then go on. Show me I'm wrong and you are capable of baking a cake," he quirked up an eyebrow and watched Noctis desperately fumble around the kitchen, before sighing.  
"Okay. I give up. You win. I can't do this," the beaten look on his prince's face and his teary eyes almost made Ignis regret his every word.  
"Noct, I'm... I'm sorry," he said honestly and went over to him, putting him into his arms. Losing his temper really wasn’t an appropriate reaction to Noctis's first attempts in the kitchen. Especially, since the prince had no previous experience in cooking and finally showed some interest in learning.

As they kept standing there, entangled in their embrace, they almost didn't hear the doorbell ringing. Gladio got up to open it and came back with Prompto in tow, who immediately snapped pictures with his camera.  
"What the hell happened here?" he asked, already laughing, "It looks like a snowstorm befell you two!"  
"I tried to bake you a cake for tomorrow..." Noctis admitted silently. No need to hide the surprise now, right?  
"Dude. Are you trying to kill me?" Prompto retorted sarcastically.  
Ignis snorted, while Gladio had another laughing fit. He didn't expect that one.  
"Hey!!" Noctis complained towards them all. 

"I mean, come on. Why, Noct?" Prompto continued, "you're like… the worst cook of Eos! Why trying to bake a fancy cake?"  
Noctis sighed, "At least you aren't as offensive as Iggy."  
"Huh?"  
"He told me I was worse than the worst," the prince explained.  
Prompto looked up at Ignis in disbelief, "I didn't know this was a possibility. But, yeah. If something like _worse than worst_ exists, then that definition is definitely reserved for Noct!"  
"What? Come on now!" Noctis frowned as Ignis and Prompto shared a smile.  
"Gladiooo?" turning to his last remaining "ally", the prince almost whined.  
"Still no. I won't take part in this lover's quarrel," the shield called over from the couch, waving his hand in dismissal.  
"It is not a lover's quarrel," Ignis said again, "we're just teasing him."  
The adviser placed a fond kiss onto the prince's forehead. 

"And provoking him to practice more," Prompto explained.  
"Huh?! Did you two plan this out somehow?" Noctis asked.  
"No. But you usually only stay determined, if you're trying to proof someone is wrong and _you_ are right."  
After hearing Prompto's explanation, Gladio started to laugh once again. "Good one, Prom! You've already got our prince wrapped around your little finger."  
"Gladio! I thought you wanted to stay out of this? So stop taking his side and teasing me!" Noctis demanded as he slammed his fist down onto the kitchen counter, right into the remaining flour. Which- of course -dispersed into another big, white cloud, snowing down on the kitchen and its occupants.  
Ignis silently took off his now perfectly white glasses and desperately tried to blow the flour off of them, causing it to fly around again. Prompto got covered in flour as well, but he only started to laugh and couldn't stop even as tears came into his eyes. Hearing his young lover laugh that openly, even the almost always composed counselor couldn't suppress his chuckles anymore. He brought his hands up to their heads and affectionately ruffled through Noct's and Prompto's hair, setting free yet another flour cloud. Gladio's laughter never ceased.

" _YOU ALL_ , are the worst lovers of Eos!" Noctis said in a pouting manner, before he sighed and joined in on his lovers' laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't write when I'm sleeping but caffeine helps me to stay awake!](https://ko-fi.com/sophiahoppia)   
> 


End file.
